<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【APH中露苏】隧洞三栖 by FukanoMihoshi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27937422">【APH中露苏】隧洞三栖</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FukanoMihoshi/pseuds/FukanoMihoshi'>FukanoMihoshi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:14:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,509</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27937422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FukanoMihoshi/pseuds/FukanoMihoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>是稿子🙏🏻感谢金主</p>
<p>今夜我的嗓音是一列被截停的火车，你的名字是俄罗斯漫长的国境线。</p>
<p>───《帕斯捷尔纳克致茨维塔耶娃》</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>China/Russia (Hetalia), China/USSR | Soviet Union (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【APH中露苏】隧洞三栖</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>虽然这篇篇幅不长但其实埋了很多彩蛋和细节在里面……！！如果能被发现会很开心的www♡</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>words by mihoshi</p>
<p> </p>
<p>01.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“你别在那儿傻站着了。”王耀说。他很轻地叹口气，俯下身子去拍了拍男人的手臂。“过来吧。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>那个男人───也许是叫做伊万·布拉金斯基，像只蓦然受惊的动物一样抬起头颅，略微转动了一下眼珠，向着声响的来源处瞥向王耀。他的神情瞧上去相当脆弱且易碎，近乎是带着点小心翼翼同王耀搭话。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“先生，王耀先生，”他重又改口了，得到那人的默许后探出指节攀上去，触到王耀手腕的瞬间察觉对方十分明显地颤抖了一下。这难怪，尽管能够控制摄氏度的芯片已深埋入他内里的皮肤结构，可总归无法同寻常人暖融融的温热相比。王耀尤甚，他从中感知到了恍若要将自己燎伤、进而融化殆尽的滚烫炽灼。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“很荣幸成为您未来的伴侣。”提到“伴侣”那两个字眼时他顿了一下才继续说下去。“请您多多指教。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>王耀不咸不淡地应了。没多说什么其他，语气平平，反而彰显几分疏离。他俯下身拎过伊万的行李箱，很重，里面装满了所有所需的金属机械配件以确保“他”能够按照所思所想正常运作。伊万有些拘谨地跟着他进了门，在沙发上坐下来怔怔地盯着他，视线追随王耀的身影来回逡巡游动。直到对方被如此直白的目光跟得受不了，无可奈何地转头望向他。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“不要总看着我了。”他说，“你先熟悉一下这里吧，我去厨房做饭，再不用半个小时大概就差不多了。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>伊万点头，姿态顺从。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他直身站起来，慢慢地在各个房间中走动。墙壁色调清冷的一致，装点和家具也简单，这表明王耀并非偏爱繁杂多余的赘饰。他试图去用自己的眼睛捕捉，还原王耀在此处生活的每一处哪怕是极细微的痕迹，因此注意到那幅桦木相框简直是轻而易举。他先是把视线驻留在照片中人微笑的唇角，上扬的弧度，这使他肩膀几不可察地振动了一下。然后布拉金斯基缓慢地上移目光，他的神情终究肉眼可见地冷却、像流淌的某种软水凝固下来。他也许是觉察到了胸腔深处痛楚的存在，也许未曾。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“吃饭了，”王耀不知何时已经悄无声息地站在他身后，此刻方出声，“走吧。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>又是悚然一惊。伊万回过身，仍与先前如出一辙地被凝视着───那是王耀坦荡又不包含多余情感的眼神，而他挫败地意识到自己难以看穿那对黑眼仁下暗涌的一切。他掷弃疑惑，索性跟在身后走向餐桌。仿生人。既然仿生，就需要像普通人那样进食。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>有一口没一口地夹着餐桌上琳琅满目的菜式。王耀很贴心地为他准备了几道俄罗斯风味的菜品。按理来说，他也应该感到愉快。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“谢谢您。”他说。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“太客气了。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>伊万低下头去，保持缄默。这一个体此时根本没法做到专心：食物原原本本的香气在他被人为制造出来的味蕾中逐渐丧失滋味。他从未如此憎恨过光途经的路径，如今不想去看王耀，那人的倒影偏偏又自玻璃中穿梭成一线，誓要入眼。迫得他无力又无助地垂着脑袋，几乎要将手指陷入桌沿中去。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“我没拿你当成他的代替品。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>王耀突然说。他们都心知肚明那个“他”代指的是谁，因此根本不用刻意挑清。“他是他，你是你。你不要误会………伊万。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“我没有那个意思。”伊万摇头，“您不必向我解释这些。”他想想，又补充一句，可我接下来会一直陪着您。他走过去，用一个拥抱的姿势从背后有些笨拙地环住了王耀的双肩。片刻的僵硬后，王耀很轻、很轻地抬起肘，将掌心覆盖在了他的手背上。他明白那就是回应了。又过了几个小时他们互道晚安，分别走进了两间房门。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>这是第一个夜晚。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>02.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>第二天，他醒了。在一个既定的时刻醒来。伊万·布拉金斯基属于王耀，他的作息也同王耀一致，为他而生。王、耀。他咬着舌尖，昨天方被灌进脑海的名词却第一时间于褪去的困意中复燃。他把这个词在齿间细细研碎碾磨，与此同时下床换下了睡衣。他迫不及待地要见到王耀，就是那样。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“早上好。”他见到了他的主人，正立在门边在戴手套：“桌上有早餐，记得加热一下，不然会凉掉。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>不是那个问题───“您要去哪？”伊万急切地追问道。一种没来由的恐慌攫住他的心。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“去坐火车。”王耀迟疑了一下回答，眸光略闪了一闪。“我坐火车有事去办。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“等一下，我可以同您一起……”他的话音很快被王耀有些慌乱地打断了。“不用了，”他背对着伊万退后两步，迅速抓起落在柜子上的衣帽。我要去医院，他说，不必随行了。像只脱兔，他在伊万的眼皮底下落荒而逃。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>有种难以置信的猜测正从心底缓慢地浮现出来，宛如气泡坚定而清晰地挣脱水域的束缚。医院：他努力地想要甩掉那两个字，但他没法欺骗自己───仿生人的天性何等坦诚！他在已建备完好的记忆库中搜索火车，这种相当古老而传统的交通方式。他不理解王耀在科技日趋成熟的未来化现代为何还固执地选择使用它，却不难猜出其中的缘由。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>伊利亚！伊利亚！他沉默地、却用尽全身气力嘶吼。伊利亚！</p>
<p> </p>
<p>然后他颓然地瘫坐下来，用手捂住脸。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>03.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>王耀在日落时分归来，黄昏沿着他推开的门缝流淌。他抿着唇踏进来，眼眸中仍然悬挂着忧心忡忡的神采，很亮，像住进一轮小小的月，然而绝非任何满足或者愉悦的含义。他第一时间环视四周，径直走向沙发上的伊万，握住他的手，他的体温仍然是暖而灼人的。伊万曾无比渴望类似现今的这种触碰，渴望被融化，最好彻底揉入王耀的骨血。此刻却因为这种隐秘的渴望而黯然神伤。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他想张口说话，王耀亲吻住他，所有的言辞就都梗在喉咙里。由王耀作引领，带着他跌跌撞撞穿过每条楼梯每个角落，直至两人共沉没在床席。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他在颤栗，整个人都在颤栗。这种微妙的感觉从他冰凉的指尖一直抵上他微微耸动的后脊，沿着椎骨一路滑下去浸吞下肢。他边因冷意而发抖，边感到胸腔中的一簇火被添柴加焰烧的愈来愈旺。真奇怪，这情感原本不应该属于他这个仿生人，或许能够被称之为欲望吗？王耀的躯体被他勾在脖颈上的胳臂拉得距离缩近、更近，压在身上却不沉，轻轻巧巧。可能他自身的重量甚至不如两个人加合起来的情欲意味───如果那也能化为实体的话。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“伊万，”混沌中他只听见王耀附在他耳畔的呓语，极细微的。“你太紧张了，放松就好。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他在指引下伸展开并拢起的双腿。润滑后王耀逐步埋入他，枝条根系入侵每一寸泥土所属的领地。仿生的特质连带着对于疼痛的感知也比正常人要弱化许多，王耀在他湿漉漉的深处搅起风浪，他却浑然未觉不适的存在，任由王耀埋在身体中的性器支配，甚至神情稍显享受。当终末姗姗降临，王耀和他同步地喘出一口气来，叹息。树汁般的白液从内里一直流淌下来，被伸手拭去了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“跟与真人做爱有区别吗？”伊万突兀地抛出这个问题，直视着他的眼睛。“你知道，耀……我是说伊利亚。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“你实在没有必要和他比。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>王耀避开他的视线，松开手指，先前上泛的情潮又似潮水一般退下去溃败。黏腻的汗覆在皮肤表面，筑成密不透风的隔膜。他迎着伊万惶然的目光，却想起伊利亚。一模一样的外表，性格也相差无几……但他比谁都清楚，刚刚与他纠缠过的这个青年，是按照他昔日的恋人量身定做的仿生人。尽管的确就像他先前说的那样，他并不把伊万当成是一个替代品。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>可伊万毫无疑问是缺乏安全感的。他诞在这世上的意义是什么？他本就没有权利选择自己的“人”生。单单王耀的想法掩盖不了他是为弥补伊利亚这一人格的衰落而被制造的事实。新生的，纯粹而无辜的羔羊，不该受到伤害。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“我明天不去医院，”他汇报行程似的说了一句，“后天也不去。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>满载负罪感的，他看见伊万笑了───一个真正无限接近于人类的笑容，最可怕的，那是一个与曾经的伊利亚所露出的一模一样的微笑。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>04.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>在之后几个周他确实没有去探望他躺在医院的旧情人，工作之余的闲暇时间都在家中陪伴伊万度过。他越接触他的新仿生人伴侣，越深程度地挖掘出他和伊利亚的不同。透过一致的表皮，下面的东西是两颗截然不同的心脏，成分相悖的灵魂。但是那又有什么关系呢？王耀时常觉得他和伊万·布拉金斯基像是西伯利亚原野中两根被雪水淋得透湿的木柴───他们都太冷了，因此相互依偎取暖就变得极其有必要起来。他在伊万身上寻求某种慰藉，伊万从他这里得到他所需的认同和意义。他们也许在这份关系中萌生了“爱”，薄薄的一层爱。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>几个周后他们一起去了医院，在伊万的执意要求下，他们一同乘上火车。伊利亚从前是这列车上的检票员，在某趟行驶途中与旅客王耀相识，然后顺其自然的彼此吸引、进而相恋。这些是王耀讲给他听的。说这些时他单手倚在桌面上眺向窗外，神情似倦非倦，发梢被暮色漫过，跃动着散开暖调的光晕。那模样也仅仅驻留了一瞬。下一刻，驶入隧洞的黑暗没盖了一切。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>待他们出来后，伊万才注意到山洞原来开凿了两个隧道口。他们是从其中一边穿出来，而另一边要去往的目的地未知。这让他不由得想起王耀。王耀是他自己这列车厢的操纵者，指挥着列车要从哪端驶向何方。他和伊利亚，两个隧洞。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“耀，”他说，“你知道那边是通往哪里吗？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>王耀有些惊异地瞥了他一眼。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“我不知道……不过，查下地图不就好了吗？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他不明白自己的意思。伊万隐隐苦笑起来。车门这时向他们敞开，列车到站，王耀若有所感地牵过他的手，偏身问他怎么了。他摇了摇头。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>见到安静平躺在病床上的伊利亚·布拉金斯基是迟早的事。植物人，轻白得一触即碎的脸色，确乎像株失去了生命力的植物，只能勉强靠营养液供给，维护机体不至于过度衰弱。那张脸让他有一瞬间的恍惚，好像另一个自己卧在那里。他俯视着伊利亚，伊利亚的意志也俯视着他。他们在病房里为了王耀而沉默地对视，佇立良久。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>伊利亚，伊利亚。王耀走到那人的病床前，重复着，呼唤他的名字，伊利亚。他的伊利亚沉眠不醒，正如与此前一模一样的无数个日夜那样。于是最后他依然没辙地放弃。由悲伤浇筑的王耀没有注意，可在伊万的视野中，他分明看到那只手极细微地动了一下骨节。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他胆战心惊。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>也许是错觉。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>你希望他醒过来吗？回程的路上王耀问他，语气漫不经心。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>也许不希望，伊万说，但实际上，我一边盼望他永生无法脱离与床榻为伴，一边期冀他下一刻就能够醒来。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>我会陪着你，我不希望你难过，耀。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>王耀的神情变得松动。眉眼的细碎纹路崩裂开来。他哭了，这是伊万第一次见到他哭泣的样子。对“哭”这件事，他从来缺乏概念。可他看见王耀掉落的泪水，在空气中折射出无数棱晶光斑，狠狠地刺痛了虹膜。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他摸向自己的眼眶，意料之中。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>这是他们相处的第二十五个夜晚。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>05.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“您会和我共度一生吗？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>那时他们再一次地、第无数次地做爱。伊万在断断续续地呻吟中挤出这句话来。他知道王耀仍然无法释怀过去。他早已做好准备，只是仍然忍不住从唇缝间溜出这样的言语。伊利亚是扎根在他们之间的一根隐刺。他却完全可以选择性的忽视，只要那人不醒来。一切都将完美无绽。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>王耀罕见没有回避他的眼睛。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“也许……”他含糊其辞，“我想大概率，会的。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他没有拒绝。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他并没有拒绝。那就足够了。伊万想，数重昼夜的流逝并非毫无意义。有一个念头在脑海里盘旋不去，他近乎狂热地想与王耀缔结誓约。去做，去做，你该这样。有个声音这样对他说。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>于是，他竟去买了戒指，刻了两个人的名字。在刻他自己名字时他略微犹豫了一下，微笑着告诉店家只铭上“伊万”即可。布拉金斯基也可以是另外一个人，他真挚、谨慎、又卑微地追求灵魂的专一。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他等待王耀，等待既定属于他的结局降临。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>经精妙计算好的时刻，王耀推开门。一如既往的黄昏流淌，而他的表情凝固了一瞬。他看到单膝跪地的伊万，看到那手中捧起的戒指。紧接着他牵动了唇角───似想做出一个微笑的表情。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>蓦然而至的电话铃打断他。伴随着尖锐而刺耳的声响，霎时到来的，褪去了全部血色，残留一片惨白。却不适合用绝望形容。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>那可以理解为……“惊喜”？</p>
<p> </p>
<p>王耀从门中飞奔而出。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>身影几乎一个眨眼间就从他视线中消失。他亦从未见过那般匆忙的王耀，这是只要稍微联想就能明白的事。甚至毋需多加思索。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>掌心中的戒指渐渐变冷，因着他的皮肤正缓慢渗入凉意。伊万突然笑起来，尽管他根本不知道自己为什么要笑，就目前的情况来看，他分明应该嚎啕大哭。可他只是笑，不停地笑，如果他是真正的人类，他可能会被认作疯子。他是仿生人，那么或许掌控他情感的机制已经出现严重损裂。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>没有意义。他想，即使努力过了也犹如此。结局昭告的明显：伊万·布拉金斯基，王耀未知终点、不会栖身的隧洞。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“您确定要选择自主销毁程序吗？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>当然，他说。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>销毁意味着死亡。他早道不希望王耀难过。───到了这种时刻，伊万·布拉金斯基依旧是没有恨的。谁叫他只被植入了与爱相关的程序呢？爱王耀是他的天性和本能，而如今为了不让王耀因他而困扰痛苦，他要结束这种本能。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>在身为仿生人短暂的一生中，他能够忆起的最后一件事是某个特定的瞬间，王耀曾因他而落下泪。不掺杂任何人，不糅入任何多余的其他事物。只缘着他，伊万·布拉金斯基。残破不堪的心灵废墟中，这俨然已是旧日爱慕者令其为之开出的一朵终末之花。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他按下按钮。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>接下来，无论什么，他永远都不会知道了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>王耀在几个小时后回到家中。乘火车的慢速太磨人，他换了种交通工具。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“我和伊利亚讲明了，他也表示谅解。”迈入房门的同时，他说，“伊万，我们───”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>伊万，伊万，伊万？</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fin.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>